L'Effet Papillon
by BlueEyes Butterfly
Summary: Réécriture d'"Amour et Destinée, quand vous nous tenez". Crystal est une lycéenne, fan de Harry Potter, comme vous et moi, mais elle va apprendre que le tome 6 n'est pas encore arrivé, et aura une mission précise : changer le destin des personnages.
1. Une journée comme les autres, vraiment?

_Coucou everybody !_

_Désolée pour la longue absence, l'année de Terminale ne m'a laissé que peu de répit ! Enfin... C'est terminé maintenant et je suis enfin bachelière S avec la mention Très Bien =)_

_J'espère profiter des vacances d'été pour remettre un peu mes fics à jour ou publier quelques OS._

_Voici, comme promis, la réécriture de "Amour et Destinée, quand vous nous tenez..." J'ai aussi changé le titre, parce qu'il me faisait un peu trop penser à "Amour, Gloire et Beauté" x)_

_Enfin... J'espère que ça vous plaira, le premier chapitre n'est pas très long, il s'agit en quelque sorte d'une intro. Dites-moi si je dois continuer et si ça vous plaît ! ;)  
_

_Place au chapitre ! Enjoy ! _

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Une journée comme les autres… Vraiment ?**

Crystal ouvrit péniblement les yeux et chercha son réveil à tâtons. Lorsqu'elle trouva enfin le maudit objet, elle appuya avec force dessus pour l'éteindre. _Encore deux minutes et je me lève_, se promit-elle, observant les chiffres fluorescents du réveil qui indiquaient 6 : 03. Au bout de cinq minutes, elle sortit enfin de son lit. On était au début du mois de juillet, et Crystal se rendait aujourd'hui à sa dernière journée de cours. Les professeurs avaient insisté pour que la classe de 1ère S 2 soit présente. Les élèves n'avaient pas vraiment le choix, puisqu'ils les retrouveraient l'année prochaine. C'était du chantage selon certains, mais peu étaient ceux qui ne viendraient pas. La jeune fille ouvrit le volet et la fenêtre, laissant un timide soleil illuminer sa chambre et une fraîche brise lui caresser le visage. Machinalement, son regard se porta sur son portable posé sur son bureau. Après un quart de seconde de débat intérieur, elle vérifia sa messagerie. Pas de nouveau message.

Bien plus déçue qu'elle ne voulait se l'avouer, elle se dirigea vers la salle de bains. _Huit jours que je n'ai pas de nouvelles…_ Son cœur se serra à cette pensée, qu'elle s'efforça de chasser de son esprit. En fredonnant, elle se prépara, enfila une robe d'été couleur bleue ciel et maquilla ses yeux bleus océan d'un trait de khôl et d'une touche de mascara. Rien de plus, elle voulait juste mettre ses yeux en valeur. C'était le dernier jour, autant faire un effort ! Attrapant sa brosse, elle entreprit de démêler ses longs cheveux bruns. Ce n'était pas simple, étant donné qu'elle les avait naturellement bouclés. Mais après la nuit, il fallait bien les coiffer. Désespérant de pouvoir faire quelque chose avec eux, elle saisit un élastique et entreprit de faire une queue de cheval. Ca passait. Adressant un sourire à son reflet, sourire qui s'évanouit rapidement, elle descendit dans la cuisine.

Un verre de lait, un petit pain au chocolat, et nouveau passage dans la salle de bains, elle était prête. Saisissant son sac de cours, Crystal sortit de chez elle en direction de son arrêt de bus. Le bus ne tarda pas, et une fois installée, elle sortit son livre Harry Potter et le Prince de Sang-Mêlé. Elle l'avait déjà lu plusieurs fois, mais cela n'avait aucune importance. Pour vingt minutes, elle oublia tous ses soucis et s'envola en imagination à Poudlard avec Harry, Ron et Hermione. Elle semblait complètement ailleurs dans ces moments-là. Arrivée à destination, elle fourra rapidement son ouvrage dans le sac et descendit, pour arriver au lycée à cinq minutes de là.

Alors qu'elle passait les grilles, son portable vibra. Les yeux brillants d'espoir, le cœur battant à tout rompre, elle vérifia la provenance du message. Julie. Son excitation retomba aussitôt, et Crystal eut du mal à se concentrer sur le contenu. Son amie était malade et ne viendrait donc pas. Ben voyons. Mais elle se garda de la juger, malgré sa déception. Elle la comprenait, de toute façon elle quittait le lycée à cause de son déménagement. Et il allait faire beau aujourd'hui, elle irait sans doute à la plage. Un sourire d'envie sur les lèvres, la lycéenne posa son sac près du muret où se trouvaient ses autres amies. S'asseyant à côté d'elles, elle les écouta, d'une oreille distraite, raconter les derniers potins du lycée. Ses pensées voyageaient cependant ailleurs, fixant un point précis du lycée où un grand bonheur lui était arrivé trois mois plus tôt.

- Crystal ? A quoi tu penses ?

Se ressaisissant, elle secoua la tête et répondit calmement :

- A rien.

Devant les regards suspicieux de ses amies, qui savaient bien à quoi, ou plutôt _à qui _elle pensait, elle ajouta, le plus naturellement du monde :

- Je suis juste un peu fatiguée. Je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit.

- Ecoute, Crystal, tu devrais vraiment l'oublier. Il ne te mérite pas.

La jeune fille baissa la tête, luttant contre les larmes. Sa raison parlait comme ses amies, mais son cœur pensait tout autrement. Voulant changer de sujet, elle reprit d'un ton enjoué :

- Alors ça s'est bien passé pour vous les épreuves de français ?

Les cours. Le deuxième de ses rares sujets de conversation, après… Enfin voilà. Les autres filles lui envoyèrent un regard à la fois inquiet et agacé. Elles n'avaient pas envie de parler du bac, l'attente des résultats les stressaient déjà suffisamment. Mais leur amie n'allait pas bien. La cloche retentit et leur épargna de répondre.

- Ils exagèrent les profs, franchement… Je ne vois pas l'intérêt, maugréa Erika à côté de Crystal.

Cette dernière acquiesça. C'était véritablement difficile pour elle de revenir ici. Alors qu'elles montaient en salle de physique-chimie, elle lança un regard furtif vers le bâtiment le plus éloigné. _Ca ne sert à rien. Ils ont fini. _Tentant de chasser la vague de souvenirs qui l'envahissait, Crystal s'installa dans la salle et s'efforça de suivre ce que disait le professeur.

A quatre heures de l'après-midi, elle put enfin quitter le lycée. Elle n'avait pas dit « au revoir », à personne, elle n'était pas douée pour ça. Elle balaya des yeux les lycéens rassemblés à la sortie. Inutile. La tête basse, refoulant des larmes, elle se dirigea vers son arrêt de bus d'un pas rapide. Elle regarda les gens qui s'y trouvaient. Les mêmes que d'habitude. Rien de nouveau.

Rentrée chez elle, dans la maison vide, ses parents étant toujours au travail, elle s'installa sur le fauteuil avec l'intention de finir sa lecture. Au moment précis où elle ouvrait le livre qu'elle n'avait pas lâché depuis sa descente de bus, quelque chose frappa à la porte vitrée du jardin. Surprise, elle y jeta un coup d'œil et se leva d'un bond. C'était un hibou. _Un hibou ?_ Elle n'en avait jamais vu en vrai auparavant. Voyant qu'il insistait, la jeune fille s'approcha et ouvrit la porte avec précaution. Le volatile entra et déposa sur la table une enveloppe, avant de repartir.

Incrédule, le cœur battant à tout rompre, Crystal se saisit du courrier. Etait-elle en train de rêver ? Entre ses doigts, une écriture verte et fine indiquait :

_Miss Crystal Delazur_

_Dans la salle à manger du 8 avenue des Ecrivains_

_Lille, France_

Ebahie, elle retourna l'enveloppe afin de trouver le nom du destinataire. Son cœur rata un battement. 'Hogwarts school' était inséré dans un blason qu'elle reconnaissait pour en avoir souvent rêvé. Elle avait lu une dizaine de fois la saga Harry Potter sans se lasser et regrettait de ne pas être une sorcière comme Harry et ses amis. De toute façon, tout cela était né de l'imagination de J.K. Rowling. Comment cela pourrait-il être réel ? Il s'agissait sûrement d'un canular... Mais ce hibou ?

Intriguée, elle regarda sur les murs de la pièce, comme pour s'assurer qu'aucune caméra ne s'y trouvait. Reportant son attention sur le courrier, elle l'ouvrit avec précaution. Un parchemin s'en échappa.

_COLLEGE POUDLARD, ECOLE DE SORCELLERIE_

_Directeur : Albus Dumbledore_

_Commandeur du Grand-Ordre de Merlin_

_Docteur ès Sorcellerie, Enchanteur-en-chef, Manitou suprême de la Confédération internationale des Mages et Sorciers_

_Chère Miss Delazur, _

_Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer que vous bénéficiez d'ores et déjà d'une inscription en Sixième année au collège Poudlard. Votre liste d'ouvrages et équipements nécessaires au bon déroulement de votre scolarité vous parviendra à la fin du mois de juillet._

_La rentrée étant fixée au 1__er__ septembre, nous attendons votre hibou le 31 juillet au plus tard._

_Veuillez croire, chère Miss Delazur, en l'expression de nos sentiments distingués._

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Directrice-adjointe_

Complètement abasourdie, Crystal s'assit sur la chaise la plus proche. C'était une mauvaise blague, c'était impossible autrement. En plus, cette lettre était écrite en français. C'était certainement un plaisantin qui avait recopié la lettre que reçoit Harry dans le premier tome. Mais il y avait ce hibou… Ne sachant plus croire, elle relut une nouvelle fois, au moment où des coups furent frappés à la porte d'entrée. Qu'est-ce que ça allait être cette fois ? Les auteurs de la caméra cachée qui allaient lui crier « Surprise ! » dés qu'elle allait ouvrir ?

Soupçonneuse, elle regarda par la fenêtre. Une femme et deux hommes se trouvaient devant la porte. La femme semblait plutôt âgée et portait une cape à motifs écossais qui paraissaient incongrus dans la chaleur estivale qui régnait au dehors. Elle avait des traits sévères et attendait que quelqu'un ouvre. Derrière elle, l'un des hommes avait de rares cheveux d'un roux flamboyant et était également revêtu d'une manière étrange. Crystal n'aurait su dire où il avait trouvé cet accoutrement. Le dernier visiteur avait des cheveux gris et un visage fatigué, bien qu'il ne paraisse pas si vieux, plutôt la trentaine passée.

Refermant le rideau d'un geste vif, Crystal avança lentement vers la porte. Qui étaient-ils ? Ils semblaient si étranges… Peut-être s'agissait-il de sorciers ? Elle secoua la tête. La magie n'existait que dans son imagination, pas dans la réalité. Il fallait rester raisonnable. Peut-être dormait-elle encore, d'ailleurs.

Elle décida cependant de ne pas faire attendre plus longtemps ses visiteurs inattendus et ouvrit timidement la porte. Sans attendre d'invitation, ils s'introduisirent dans le hall d'entrée et la refermèrent derrière eux. Crystal commençait à avoir peur, mais n'osa rien dire.

- Hello Miss Delazur. I am… Oh I've forgotten.

Elle s'interrompit soudain et sortit un bout de bois de sa poche. Une baguette magique ? La jeune fille s'assit sur le canapé, essayant de comprendre ce qu'il se passait. La vieille femme brandit sa baguette sur elle et murmura :

- _Panlingua_.

Un rayon doré s'en échappa et toucha la gorge de Crystal. Les yeux écarquillés, celle-ci y porta ses doigts. Là c'était sûr, elle dormait.

- Je reprends donc. Je me présente, le professeur McGonagall et voici Mr Weasley et Mr Lupin.

Non seulement l'adolescente la comprenait aussi bien que si elle avait parlé français, mais les noms de mes visiteurs la laissèrent perplexe. Elle dut se rendre à l'évidence. Ils étaient sorciers, et les mêmes que dans son roman préféré. Restait à voir si elle dormait.

Passé le choc de cette révélation, ils lui expliquèrent qu'elle n'avait pas pu aller à Beauxbâtons dans sa onzième année à cause d'un manque de place et que les responsables de cette école avaient demandé à Poudlard de la prendre à cause du retour de Vous-Savez-Qui : il fallait former autant de jeunes que possible. Déjà, cette excuse lui parut un peu exagérée, voire impossible. Comment pouvait-on manquer de place chez les sorciers ? Elle intervint, la bouche sèche :

- Désolée, mais je crois que vous vous trompez de personne... Autant Harry Potter a fait sortir un serpent de sa cage, autant moi, il n'est jamais rien arrivé de tel !

- Vous êtes bien Crystal Delazur ? lui demanda le professeur McGonagall par dessus ses lunettes carrées.

- Oui, répondit-elle.

- Alors il n'y a pas d'erreur possible.

Rémus Lupin se pencha alors et murmura quelque chose à l'oreille de la vieille femme. Celle-ci ouvrit des yeux ronds et interrogea Crystal:

- Vous ne saviez pas que la magie existait ?

- Non.

- Alors, comment connaissez-vous Harry Potter ?

Elle prit une profonde inspiration et elle expliqua qu'il existait une série de livres consacrés à Harry Potter. Mais elle fut interrompue :

- Nous connaissons déjà cette histoire, dit Lupin. Mais le sixième tome n'est pas encore arrivé en réalité. Harry vient juste de terminer sa cinquième année. Tu dois venir à la rentrée à Poudlard mais auparavant, tu passeras un mois chez Mr et Mrs Weasley avec Harry, Ron et Hermione.

Le cœur de Crystal fit un bond dans sa poitrine.

- Miss Delazur, reprit gravement le professeur McGonagall, vous êtes notre dernier espoir de dévier le destin qui nous est réservé par J.K. Rowling.


	2. Entrée dans un nouveau monde

_Voilà le second chapitre ;) Merci ceux qui m'ont mises en alerte ou en favori =) Est-ce que ça vaut le coup que je continue ? J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira =)_

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Entrée dans un nouveau monde**

.

Intimidée, Crystal acquiesça, sans savoir que dire d'autre. Elle triturait nerveusement ses cheveux bouclés entre ses doigts, tandis qu'un ballet de questions tourbillonnait dans son esprit. Elle se pinça à nouveau mais ce qu'elle vivait était tout à fait réel. Inutile de dire qu'être admise à Poudlard avait toujours été un rêve, mais elle n'aurait jamais cru qu'il se réaliserait, ou même qu'il était _possible_ qu'il se réalise. Et là, elle y était. Elle ne pouvait pas décemment refuser cette opportunité de découvrir un monde différent. Mais sa famille, ses amis et… Non, lui ne comptait pas, inutile d'y songer. Déterminée, elle releva la tête et articula :

- Bien sûr que je viendrais. Je ne peux rien vous garantir, mais je ferais de mon mieux. Mais… ma famille…

- Ils seront au courant bien sûr. Je suis désolée mais nous n'avons pas le temps d'attendre tes parents. Nous leur avons préparé une lettre…

McGonagall sortit une enveloppe, semblable à ce qu'elle avait reçu, de sa poche et la posa sur la table de la salle à manger. Avec un pincement au cœur, Crystal la regarda faire. Elle ne pourrait pas leur dire « au revoir ». Son trouble fut apparemment visible sur son visage puisque Mr Weasley intervint d'une voix apaisante.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, tu pourras te servir du fêlétone, et je suis sûr que Ron te prêtera volontiers son hibou pour leur donner des nouvelles.

- Nous sommes désolés de devoir t'embarquer de cette manière mais il y a des détails à régler. Tu as cinq ans de cours à rattraper en deux mois… ajouta Lupin.

Une boule d'angoisse se forma dans la gorge de Crystal. Comment allait-elle faire ? Elle n'y connaissait rien au monde de la magie… Bien sûr que si ! Sa lecture pouvait l'aider. Il faudrait qu'elle emporte les livres avec. Mais un doute la taraudait. S'ils savaient que les livres existaient, pourquoi ne s'en servaient-ils pas pour dévier leur destin ? Le septième n'était pas encore sorti, il sortirait dans quelques jours d'ailleurs. De plus, il fallait qu'elle fasse ses bagages. Non ?

- Eh bien… Je suppose que je dois faire mes bagages…

Ils acquiescèrent et le professeur McGonagall la suivit dans l'escalier qui menait à sa chambre. Elle prit une valise en dessous de son lit et entreprit de le remplir avec sa garde robe. Elle n'était pas sûre qu'il y ait assez de place, mais elle était un peu pressée. Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse ranger ses premiers vêtements, la vieille femme l'interrompit.

- Avec un sort, cela ira beaucoup plus vite. _Failamalle_ !

Crystal vit avec stupéfaction tous ses vêtements et quelques autres objets utilitaires s'envoler dans la valise qui semblait magiquement agrandie. Avant de la fermer, la jeune fille se leva vers sa bibliothèque, sa main se tendant instinctivement vers l'endroit où se trouvaient ses livres. A sa grande stupéfaction, ils étaient devenus vierges à l'intérieur. Les yeux agrandis de stupeur, elle se précipita au rez-de-chaussée. La couverture du Prince de Sang-Mêlé n'avait pas changé, mais il était également désespérément blanc.

- C'est impossible… murmura-t-elle.

Elle se souvenait bien des évènements mais elle aurait voulu pouvoir les garder. Sous le regard des autres sorciers, Crystal se précipita sur son ordinateur. Sans perdre une seconde, elle tapa « Harry Potter » sur le moteur de recherche. L'écran devint aussi blanc. Ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passait, elle se tourna vers ses visiteurs.

- Je… Je n'ai plus accès à la moindre information sur le monde de la magie tels que Rowling l'a décrit… Pourtant, il y a à peine dix minutes, j'étais en train de le lire !

Ils échangèrent un regard, et ce fut Mr Weasley qui répondit.

- Tu es officiellement une sorcière dorénavant. Ton nom vient d'être ajouté au registre du Ministère de la Magie à partir du moment où tu as reçu la lettre de Poudlard. Or, un charme est jeté sur le phénomène « Harry Potter » par l'écrivain. Seuls les Moldus peuvent les lire et les utiliser. C'est pour ça que nous avons besoin de toi, Crystal. Tu es la seule à combiner les deux connaissances. Nous en ignorons la cause, mais le fait est là.

Décidément, c'était la journée des surprises. Elle, exceptionnelle ? Bon, il s'agissait sûrement d'un rêve, très réaliste certes, et elle était dans le coma, ce qui expliquait qu'elle ne parvenait pas à se réveiller. C'était la seule explication rationnelle. Mais pourquoi ne pas en profiter ? Qu'importe que ce soit un rêve ou la réalité ? Du moment qu'elle avait l'impression de le vivre… Forte de cette résolution, elle prit la parole.

- Donc… euh… il faut que je vous raconte ce qui va vous arriver ?

Lupin la regarda en fronçant les sourcils, d'un air soucieux. Elle crut un instant qu'il était fâché, mais en fait, il réfléchissait.

- Hum… A mon avis, tu peux toujours essayer, mais nous n'entendrons rien. Et si tu en parles avec des Moldus, tu ne les entendras pas non plus. Et pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons, tout le monde doit croire que tu viens de Beaubâtons. Seule une partie de l'Ordre, Harry, Ron et Hermione sont au courant.

C'était tordu. Complètement tordu. En gros, elle devait se débrouiller toute seule pour changer les livres. Elle avait donc une grande responsabilité sur les épaules. Qu'elle s'en sente capable ou non, elle devait l'assumer. Quelque part, ça la grisait. Elle avait en quelque sorte du _pouvoir_ sur eux. La jeune fille se rappela néanmoins à l'ordre, mentalement. Elle devait l'utiliser pour les sauver tous. A commencer par Dumbledore. Dommage qu'elle ne puisse rien révéler aux personnages, elle allait devoir ruser.

- Bien, nous pouvons partir. Ta valise est déjà au Terrier, je viens de l'y envoyer. Tu es prête Crystal ? Nous allons devoir transplaner.

A la fois excitée et inquiète, elle acquiesça. Elle s'approcha timidement d'eux et prit le bras qu'on lui offrit. Elle n'osait pas vraiment serrer mais quand elle eut l'impression qu'on la passait de force dans un tube très étroit, elle s'accrocha comme elle put au bras. Pas question d'être désartibulée ! Au moins, elle se souvenait bien de ce qu'elle avait lu. Une chance.

Ils avaient transplané devant le portail d'une maison assez bancale. Près de celui-ci, se trouvait un vieux panneau de bois indiquant « Le Terrier ». La maison des Weasley ! Emerveillée, Crystal écarquilla les yeux afin de ne pas perdre une miette de ce spectacle incongru. Derrière la clôture en bois vermoulu, on voyait des petites poules picorer sur le sol en terre battue délimité en un carré par de hautes herbes foisonnantes. Le jardin était sauvage, et de temps en temps, on pouvait remarquer un tressaillement, qui n'avait rien de naturel, parmi les plantes, trahissant sans doute la présence de gnomes. Elle tendit le cou, espérant en apercevoir, mais en vain. Tandis qu'ils approchaient de la porte d'entrée du Terrier aux nombreuses cheminées biscornues, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que cet endroit exactement comme elle se l'imaginait, comme c'était décrit dans les livres.

Soudain, quelqu'un sortit dans la cour, une sorte de terrasse devant les marches du perron. Une femme assez menue et d'âge moyen, la quarantaine sans doute, vint à leur rencontre. Sans aucun doute, il s'agissait de Mrs Weasley, facilement identifiable à sa chevelure rousse caractéristique de cette famille au grand cœur. Elle adressa un sourire bienveillant à la jeune Française.

- Bonjour ma puce. Je me présente, Molly Weasley, mais appelle-moi Molly.

Elle se sentait un peu gênée, car à sa connaissance, Harry l'appelait toujours « Mrs Weasley ». Elle obtempéra toutefois, s'efforçant de ne pas se montrer trop impolie. Mais elle tâchait de garder un visage impassible, aimable, comme un masque. On la trouvait toujours souriante. Pourtant, elle n'était pas tout le temps heureuse ! C'était presque machinal.

- Allez, entrez donc ! Nous vous attendions.

On attendait son arrivée ? Sa « mission » lui revint en tête. Tant de gens comptaient sur elle… Il fallait qu'elle se montre digne de leur confiance. Mais le comité d'accueil dans le salon la mettait mal à l'aise. Elle n'aimait pas particulièrement être sous les feux des projecteurs.

Sur le petit canapé le plus proche de la cheminée, Ron et Ginny – certainement – l'observaient attentivement. Ils avaient dû remarquer son expression soucieuse, et elle replaça mon éternel masque. Crystal leur adressa un sourire timide qu'ils lui renvoyèrent aussitôt, rassurés. De l'autre côté du salon se tenait un jeune homme roux ; encore un Weasley ; avec une ravissante blonde aux reflets argentés. Ses grands yeux bleus rencontrèrent les siens tandis qu'elle articulait un « Salut ! » dans sa langue maternelle. Fleur Delacour. Elle avait oublié qu'elle aussi était française… Une compatriote ! Une porte s'ouvrit à la gauche de la cheminée, laissant apparaître une jeune fille d'à peu près l'âge de Crystal avec des cheveux bruns touffus et de grands yeux chocolat. Elle fut la première à briser le silence.

- Bonjour Crystal. Moi c'est Hermione, Hermione Granger. Comment vas-tu ?

- Euh… Bien merci.

- Parfait ! Mrs Weasley, si tout le monde est prêt, pourrait-on y aller ?

Aller où ? Elle se reprit afin de ne pas avoir l'air idiote à ne pas comprendre de quoi ils parlaient. Cela risquait d'arriver souvent, alors autant limiter.

- Oui, oui, tu as raison. Ron, Ginny, debout !

Mais cet ordre était inutile car ils étaient déjà face à la cheminée, la jeune rousse tenant un bocal qui contenait une étrange poudre verte scintillante.

La jeune Française se sentait comme une étrangère lorsque le professeur McGonagall lui tapota le bras.

- Oui ?

- Miss Delazur, voici la clé de votre coffre à Gringotts.

- Mon coffre ?

- Oui. Vous avez, semble-t-il, un tuteur très généreux… Mais qui a préféré garder l'anonymat. Vous allez maintenant sur le Chemin de Traverse pour acheter de quoi assurer votre rattrapage et votre baguette magique. Mais je pense que Miss Granger et Mr Weasley se feront un plaisir de vous expliquer.

- D'accord. Pas mes fournitures ?

- La liste officielle vous sera envoyée vers la seconde quinzaine de juillet. Mais nous ne pouvons nous permettre d'attendre jusque là, il y a énormément de travail qui vous attend. Bon, je vais vous laisser. A bientôt à Poudlard, Miss Delazur.

Elle inclina la tête et sortit en compagnie de Lupin qui salua également.

- Bon… Tu es prête, Crystal ?

- Bien sûr, Mrs Weasley.

Elle avança avec appréhension à travers la pièce. Voyager avec la poudre de Cheminette ne l'emballait guère. Il faudrait qu'elle évite de faire comme Harry…

- Regarde Ron, Crystal, il va te montrer.

Le rouquin saisit une poignée de poudre qu'il jeta dans la cheminée, puis s'avança dans l'âtre, au milieu des flammes colorées en vert.

- Chemin de Traverse !

Et il disparut.

- A ton tour ! N'oublie pas de bien articuler et de te laisser faire jusqu'à ce que tu voies Ron.

Parvenue au centre, elle n'en menait pas large. Mais elle n'avait pas l'intention de me tromper.

- Chemin de Traverse ! claironna-t-elle.

Crystal ferma les yeux au moment où elle fut comme aspirée, et se laissa guider alors que les cendres l'empêchaient de respirer correctement. Elle sentit au bout d'un moment que la force qui l'entraînait s'estompait peu à peu. Prudemment, elle ouvrit un œil et s'aperçut que le défilé de cheminées ralentissait considérablement. Enfin, elle arriva dans un grand foyer d'où elle sortit en titubant alors que Ron venait vers elle.

- Ca a été ?

- Je… Je crois…

- Tant mieux ! Maman ne voulait pas trop que nous voyagions comme ça, après ce qui est arrivé à Harry.

Elle adressa un léger sourire et changea de sujet.

- Où sommes-nous ici ?

- Dans le bar qui sert de porte d'entrée au Chemin de Traverse. Le Chaudron Baveur.

La jeune fille détailla la pièce avec attention. Elle était sombre, avec de petites tables rondes et poussiéreuses. Au bar, le patron, Tom, essuyait des verres d'un air maussade. Ce qui la frappait surtout, c'était l'absence de clients. A part eux, il n'y avait absolument personne.

Soudain, un bruit sourd la tira de ses pensées. Hermione venait d'arriver, suivie quelques secondes plus tard de Mrs Weasley, puis de Ginny.

- C'est bon, nous pouvons y aller. Restez bien groupés surtout…

Ils sortirent du bar et arrivèrent dans une petite cour où se tenait un grand mur de brique. Mrs Weasley se chargea de l'ouverture et Crystal s'émerveilla devant la vue qui s'offrait à elle. Le mur s'était rétracté en une arcade qui faisait l'effet d'une entrée solennelle, celle du Chemin de Traverse. La grande rue s'étalait à l'horizon, ses pavés luisant aux rares rayons de soleil qui parvenaient à percer la brume épaisse à très haute altitude. Mrs Weasley fut la première à avancer, d'un pas précipité. Elle la suivit, regardant autour d'elle les magasins. Ils paraissaient un peu tristes, certains barricadés de planches, d'autres avaient leurs stores baissés. Elle se souvint alors que sa venue n'était pas une simple partie de lèche-vitrine.

- Mrs Weasley, lança Hermione. Je devrais peut-être aller chez Ollivander avec Crystal… Nous vous rejoindrons à Fleury et Bott.

- Pour l'instant, il faut que nous allions chez Gringotts… et j'aimerais que nous restions groupés. Par les temps qui courent, ce ne serait pas prudent pour deux jeunes filles de seize ans de se promener seules…

Crystal vit Ron lever les yeux au ciel et elle ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire amusé. Mais la mère de Ron et de Ginny avait raison… Elle ne broncha donc pas, et Hermione non plus.

Parvenus à Gringotts la banque des sorciers, elle remarqua la longue file d'attente qui serpentait le long du hall en marbre. Oh non, ils n'allaient tout de même pas devoir attendre des heures ? A ce moment, un gobelin s'approcha d'eux, une grosse bourse pleine à la main. Il avait un aspect particulier. Petit, avec de longs doits blanchâtres et des oreilles pointues, il l'observa de ses petits yeux noirs et perçants. Elle ne put réprimer un frisson.

- Est-ce que Miss Delazur a sa clé ?

Elle sursauta, reconnaissant cette réplique du premier tome…

- Oui… Oui, la voici.

Elle sortit précipitamment la petite clé en or que lui avait confiée le professeur McGonagall. Il la prit et l'observa attentivement. Apparemment, le gobelin fut forcé de croire qu'elle était authentique car il la lui rendit avec la bourse avant de s'éloigner.

- Ah ! Très bien ! Je vois que Bill s'est arrangé avec les gobelins, fit Ginny.

- Oui, je n'aurais pas voulu attendre deux heures ici… ajouta Ron.

Crystal rangea rapidement la bourse dans ma poche. Ils sortirent de la banque bondée sous les regards jaloux des autres sorciers qui devaient encore patienter. La jeune brune suivit les autres qui marchaient vers une boutique un peu délabrée de l'extérieur. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour lorsqu'elle vit l'enseigne : « Ollivander ». Elle allait avoir une baguette magique ! Ils entrèrent à l'intérieur. Le magasin semblait petit, mais il y avait de gigantesques étagères remplies de boîtes rectangulaires et plus longues que larges.

- Nous t'attendons dehors, d'accord ? Hermione restera avec toi.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Mrs Weasley poussa ses enfants devant elle tandis qu'un vieil homme rejoignit les deux jeunes filles.

- Ah… Une nouvelle ? Je ne vous ai jamais vue ici… Et ma mémoire ne m'a encore jamais trompée.

- Non, vous avez raison. Je suis française. Et… J'ai accidentellement cassé mon ancienne baguette pendant le voyage.

Elle soutint son regard inquisiteur. Elle-même était surprise de ce mensonge trouvé si rapidement. Elle espérait simplement qu'il ne pose pas d'autres questions… Mais il prit un mètre de couturier et mesura tout ce qu'il était possible de mesurer. Mais elle s'y attendait, grâce aux livres encore une fois. Enfin, lorsqu'il eut fini, il disparut au milieu des étagères et lui donna une baguette. Elle la prit, mais il la lui arracha aussitôt des mains. Et il recommença ainsi cinq fois de suite. Crystal s'efforçait de garder son calme, de ne pas laisser la moutarde lui monter au nez…

- Une cliente difficile… J'aime ça. Mais, se pourrait-il que… ?

Les sourcils froncés, il retourna dans l'arrière-boutique. Lorsqu'il en revint, il tenait une boîte blanche entre les mains. Elle était différente des autres puisqu'en bois ouvragé d'une blancheur irréelle, surnaturelle. Une couche très épaisse de poussière la recouvrait témoignant de sa longue immobilité. Il la posa sur son bureau, sans faire attention au nuage qu'il avait soulevé. Avec une infinie précaution, Mr Ollivander ouvrit la boîte et Hermione laissa échapper une exclamation.

- La… La Baguette des Fées ? Je croyais que c'était une légende !

- Non, Miss Granger. C'est bien elle.

Crystal contempla la baguette. Elle était en bois blanc, comme si elle avait été peinte, même si elle savait que ce n'était sans doute pas le cas. Elle semblait rayonner d'un halo diffus que l'on ressentait plus que l'on ne le voyait.

- Elle est en bois de pin blanc – le Pin Originel – mesure 25,1 centimètres, avec à l'intérieur un crin doré de jeune licorne et…

- Un cheveu de fée, compléta Hermione littéralement subjuguée.

- Très difficile à dompter. Elle n'a eu que deux maîtres – deux maîtresses devrai-je dire – dans le passé. Essayez-la, Miss Delazur.

Fébrile, elle saisit la baguette et immédiatement, une chaleur agréable se répandit dans son corps. La Baguette des Fées projeta une gerbe d'étincelles dorées et argentées à son extrémité.

- Vous êtes désormais la troisième maîtresse de cette baguette. Une véritable merveille.

Abasourdie, elle la manipula précautionneusement et la rendit à Mr Ollivander qui la rangea dans sa boîte.

Crystal sortit du magasin, quelques minutes plus tard, un sourire aux lèvres. Elle avait une baguette magique ; qui plus est, était exceptionnelle. Peut-être l'était-elle aussi…?

.

* * *

_NB : Non, Crystal n'est pas une Mary-Sue , elle est simplement arrogante dans cette dernière phrase (elle est loin d'être parfaite ! Simplement humaine.). La raison pour laquelle elle est entrée en possession de cette baguette sera expliquée un peu plus loin… ;) Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle serait superpuissante et superbelle (elle est banale je vous l'assure !) J'espère que ce chapitre plus long que d'habitude vous aura plu ^^_


	3. Je ne suis pas une Serpentard !

_Coucou =)_

_Me voici avec un nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Merci pour vos reviews ^^ Ca m'encourage beaucoup à continuer, sinon c'est vrai que je suis moins motivée._

_Enjoy ;)_

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Je ne suis pas une Serpentard !

.

Crystal et Hermione se dirigèrent vers Fleury et Bott.

- Au fait, voici la liste des livres qu'il faudra demander au vendeur.

La jeune brune jeta un coup d'œil au papier qu'Hermione lui tendait. Il devait y avoir une dizaine de bouquins en tout. Dire qu'elle n'avait que deux mois pour rattraper cinq ans de cours !

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne t'apprendrai que les choses les plus utiles, reprit-elle comme si elle avait perçu mon trouble.

- Reste à voir ce que tu entends par « utile » ! s'esclaffa Ron.

Mais elle l'ignora superbement.

- Par contre, pour la Défense contre les Forces du Mal, il va falloir attendre Harry, c'est le meilleur dans cette matière.

- OK, acquiesça Crystal. Eh bien… merci pour tout… Vous auriez peut-être préféré faire autre chose pendant ces vacances.

- Ca se voit que tu ne connais pas Hermione ! Travailler, elle ne fait que ça !

L'intéressée leva les yeux au ciel. Et puis, comment ça elle ne la connaissait pas ? S'ils savaient… Malgré tout, elle intervint histoire de calmer les choses. Elle ne voulait surtout pas être une source de disputes entre ces deux-là qui étaient manifestement faits pour être ensembles ! Evidemment, il n'y avait rien de concret dans le sixième tome, mais le septième les réunirait sans doute. Crystal songea cependant qu'il ne fallait pas se fier aux apparences et se renfrogna l'espace d'une seconde avant de se ressaisir.

- Peut-être, mais même si c'était le cas, elle aurait sans doute préféré travailler d'autres choses que ce qu'elle connaît déjà…

Ron allait répliquer lorsque Ginny lui tira le bras.

- De toute façon, nous sommes déjà arrivés.

Elle se retrouva dans un magasin rempli de livres sur des étagères gigantesques. Il y en avait partout, du sol au plafond. Crystal aimait lire, c'était sa passion depuis son plus jeune âge. Elle préférait même souvent la compagnie des livres à celles des gens, qu'elle jugeait inintéressants. Et eux au moins ne la faisaient pas souffrir… Ce fut donc avec ravissement qu'elle effleura les tranches des bouquins les plus proches d'elle.

- Vous souhaitez ?

Elle sursauta. Un vendeur s'était approché d'elle. De taille moyenne, les yeux sombres, ce devait être un stagiaire. Enfin, il ne lui semblait pas que le gérant de la boutique soit aussi jeune. Crystal eut l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu. Elle lui tendit la liste que lui avait donnée Hermione.

-J'aurais besoin de ces livres, s'il vous plaît.

Crystal en profita pour le détailler. Il avait manifestement l'air intelligent, un ancien Serdaigle sûrement. Ses cheveux étaient très noirs et sa barbe naissante l'était tout autant. Il fronçait les sourcils devant ces titres qui allaient de la première à la cinquième année. Il releva la tête, et la regarda, interrogateur. L'évidence la frappa soudain. _Bien sûr_ qu'il ressemblait à quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait… Elle fit comme si de rien n'était malgré tout et lui expliqua, s'efforçant de parler d'une voix égale :

- Oh, je sais, il y a un peu de tout, mais voyez-vous, mes livres ont été égarés pendant le déménagement et _impossible_ de mettre la main dessus.

Le libraire parut convaincu et partit à la recherche des manuels, indiquant que cela lui prendrait environ cinq minutes. Dés qu'il eut disparu, les Weasley et Hermione se tournèrent vers elle.

- Waouh ! Bravo, c'était bien trouvé.

- Merci… Je lui ai dit ça parce que je voyais que cela lui semblait bizarre.

- Tu as bien fait, fit Mrs Weasley.

Crystal examina les livres de la boutique et décida d'acheter L'Histoire de Poudlard. Depuis le temps qu'elle rêvait d'en savoir un peu plus ! Surtout que ses livres Harry Potter ne valaient plus rien. Hermione trouva que c'était une bonne idée pour découvrir l'école. Evidemment, elle ne lui dit pas qu'elle connaissait déjà le fonctionnement ! Manifestement, cela devait rester secret, personne ne devait se douter de rien. A Poudlard, elle serait une autre, comme si la vie lui donnait une seconde chance.

Alors qu'ils sortaient de la librairie avant de retourner au Terrier, chacun avec trois livres sous le bras, Crystal se retourna une dernière fois pour regarder le Chemin de Traverse. Elle restait légèrement en retrait du groupe et sur la droite, la tête toujours tournée, lorsqu'elle se cogna violemment contre quelqu'un et fut projetée au sol. Elle ramassa ses livres en marmonnant des excuses et ce fut une voix glaciale et traînante qui la coupa.

- Tu ne pouvais pas faire attention ?

Elle se releva, faisait face à un blond aux yeux gris.

- Je suis _désolée_, j'ai dit. Je regardais ailleurs et toi aussi apparemment, sinon tu m'aurais évitée. Je ne suis donc pas la seule en cause.

- Impertinente… grinça-t-il.

Puis, son expression changea, et, étonné, il désigna du doigt les livres qu'elle avait fermement resserrés sur son torse.

- Tu vas à Poudlard ?

- On dirait, dit-elle d'un ton glacial.

Il l'horripilait, elle ne savait pas pourquoi. De plus, il ne s'était toujours pas excusé et semblait condescendant. Elle masqua sa colère, mais ne sourit pas non plus. La jeune fille voulait lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce.

- Je ne t'y ai jamais vue, comment ça se fait ?

- Je viens de Beauxbâtons. Et maintenant, si ça ne te dérange pas, je vais y aller.

L'air hautain, la brune passa devant lui, ayant à peine le temps de le voir esquisser un sourire narquois et articuler :

- On se voit en septembre alors… Et puis, quelque chose me dit que tu seras à Serpentard…

Elle ne lui prêta aucune attention et entra dans le Chaudron Baveur où elle avait vu disparaître les Weasley. A Serpentard, elle ? Non, elle n'était pas mauvaise, simplement elle profitait de cette occasion pour s'affirmer un peu plus et ne voulait plus jamais se faire marcher sur les pieds. Elle voulait_ exister_, en définitive. Etait-ce un mal ?

- Crystal, où étais-tu ?

Elle leur raconta sa bousculade avec le jeune homme qu'elle pensait être Drago Malefoy, ce qu'elle ne leur dit pas, bien sûr.

- C'était certainement cette fouine de Malefoy ! Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien faire là ? s'exclama Ron.

Mais ce n'était pas ce qui semblait les inquiéter le plus.

- Tu as vraiment réagi comme ça ? demanda Hermione à voix basse.

- Ben oui, pourquoi ?

Elle était perplexe. Elle ne voyait pas ce qu'elle avait fait de si mal. La culpabilité vint la ronger, mais elle se ressaisit. Non, plus jamais elle ne se laisserait faire.

- Oh, pour rien.

Mais Crystal la vit échanger un regard éloquent avec Ron. Elle se sentit bouillonner. Comment osaient-ils faire comme si elle n'était pas là ? Cependant, elle se contrôla et demanda d'une voix calme.

- Je vois bien que quelque chose vous tracasse à mon sujet. Pourrais-je quand même savoir quoi ?

Ron prit une profonde inspiration.

- Je ne pensais pas dire cela un jour… Mais Malefoy a raison. Tu as réagi en parfaite Serpentard.

- Ron ! coupa Hermione sur un ton de reproche.

Mais c'était trop tard. Elle blêmit et les regarda tour à tour. Non, non, non, elle n'était pas mauvaise !

- Vous… vous êtes sûrs ?

Personne ne répondit.

- Je… Je suis désolée… Je vous promets que je ne suis pas à la solde de Voldemort !

- Qui… Qui t'a parlé de Tu-Sais-Qui ? balbutia Ginny.

Et zut ! Elle venait encore une fois de gaffer. Elle mentit à nouveau d'un ton désinvolte pour se rattraper.

- Sa réputation a dépassé les frontières ! Je suis au courant de ce qui s'est passé au ministère en juin.

- Mais tu viens d'une famille moldue, non ?

- Oui, oui, bien sûr ! Mais il s'est passé tellement de choses étranges en Angleterre que j'ai demandé aux sorciers qui sont venus me chercher. Ils m'ont tout raconté.

Elle s'efforça de paraître convaincante, parlant d'une voix égale. Mais quelle idiote elle faisait ! Elle n'avait pourtant pas pour habitude de mentir. Pourtant, ils parurent la croire, à son grand soulagement.

*¤*¤*¤*

- Allez Crystal, réessaie, tu y es presque !

Deux semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis qu'elle avait découvert qu'elle était une sorcière. Hermione l'entraînait sans relâche, tous les jours. Elle progressait, mais ce n'était pas facile. Là, elle tentait d'exécuter un sortilège d'Attraction depuis une heure lorsque Ron entra dans la pièce, échevelé, signe qu'il venait juste de se lever, l'air surexcité.

- Hermione, Harry est revenu ! Ah, salut Crystal !

- Coucou Ron, répondit l'intéressée.

- Déjà ? s'écria Hermione. Je suis désolée Crystal…

- T'en fais pas, vas-y.

Elle ne se fit pas prier et disparut avec un sourire contrit à son adresse. Crystal ne la suivit pas, ils avaient des choses à se dire. Elle s'entraîna encore un peu sur une plume. Après quelques efforts infructueux, elle y parvint enfin. Heureuse, elle recommença trois fois de suite et descendit dans la cuisine. Normalement, elle n'avait pas le droit de faire usage de magie, mais Dumbledore avait désactivé le sortilège qui détectait la magie chez les mineurs sur elle. Hermione devait se contenter de lui expliquer sans pratiquer. Mais cela lui allait quand même.

Crystal s'entendait bien avec Fleur Delacour avec qui elle pouvait parler français tout à fait normalement, et c'était un grand soulagement pour elles deux. La jeune brune savait qu'Hermione et Ginny ne l'appréciaient pas tellement, ce qu'elle comprenait malgré tout. Fleur n'avait pas un caractère facile, même si ce n'était pas Crystal qui en faisait les frais. La ravissante blonde était là, justement dans la cuisine avec Mrs Weasley. Celle-ci préparait un plateau que la nouvelle sorcière devina être pour Harry. Avec un sourire discret, elle vit la fiancée de Bill s'emparer du petit-déjeuner et quitter la pièce sous le regard indigné de sa future belle-mère. D'ailleurs, Harry n'allait pas tarder à apprendre son mariage avec Bill. Mrs Weasley quitta la pièce sur ses pas, furibonde.

Crystal se détendit sur sa chaise. Elle était contente de voir Harry, enfin ! Mais il faudrait attendre un peu. Elle consulta l'horloge. Il lui restait deux heures avant d'avoir Occlumancie avec Rogue. En fait, ce n'était pas si terrible. Peut-être parce qu'elle ne ressemblait pas à James Potter, elle… En plus, elle ne se débrouillait pas trop mal pour fermer son esprit, ayant l'habitude de cacher ses émotions au lycée. Au bout de cinq cours, elle maîtrisait presque complètement cette matière, et elle n'oubliait jamais de s'exercer avant d'aller se coucher. Après tout, quand elle avait lu le cinquième tome, l'Occlumancie l'avait fascinée. Et quelque part, cela lui permettait de ne pas craquer quand elle repensait au monde qu'elle avait quitté…

Elle devait étudier l'Occlumancie pour ne pas trahir sa couverture et sembler normale. Au début, la jeune fille avait peur car elle se souvenait que c'était Rogue qui avait tué Dumbledore. Ou plutôt, qui le tuerait. Mais elle se rendit compte qu'elle sortait de ses cours, plus forte et non pas affaiblie. Peut-être le vieil homme avait-il raison de lui faire confiance… Elle se souvint de ses discussions avec d'autres fans dans lesquelles elle soutenait que le professeur Rogue était du Bon côté. En effet, pourquoi aurait-il prévenu l'Ordre du Phénix qu'Harry était au ministère ? Mais outre ses spéculations, elle ne voulait pas faire confiance trop aisément. La trahison était à chaque fois un poignard dans le cœur, et elle en avait subi trop souvent dans son « ancienne » vie comme elle se plaisait à l'appeler.

- Alors, Crystal, tu ne t'ennuies pas trop ?

Celle-ci sortit de ses réflexions et regarda son interlocutrice en face d'elle.

- Ah, salut Fleur… Non, en fait, je suis même plutôt soulagée d'avoir enfin une pause.

- Je comprends, compatit-elle. Ca doit être dur de tout reprendre comme ça. Au fait, est-ce que tu veux que je te parle de Beauxbâtons ? Pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons quand tu seras à Potdelard.

- Mais c'est une excellente idée !

Elle l'écouta avec fascination lui parler du palais où elle avait passé ses années d'études. Elle lui révéla même l'emplacement de l'école après lui avoir fait promettre de ne rien dire. De toute façon, elle aurait dû y aller… Elle se situait en Camargue, ce qui l'étonna étant donné qu'elle avait elle-même déjà passé ses vacances là-bas. Fleur conclut en soupirant :

- Evidemment, Potdelard n'est _pas du tout _comme ça.

La porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit et Hermione entra, demandant d'une voix tendue à Mrs Weasley s'il n'y avait pas eu de hiboux. Elle semblait agitée et arborait un œil au beurre noir.

- Euh… Hermione, ça va ? Tu as un œil au beurre noir, lui demanda Crystal.

- Quoi ? Ah… euh… oui, c'est vrai.

Mrs Weasley saisit un livre sur le manteau de la cheminée et tenta de soigner la jeune fille. Crystal savait que ces efforts étaient vains, mais ne voulait pas éveiller les soupçons.

Elle décida alors de monter dans sa chambre, qu'elle partageait avec Fleur et saisit un parchemin où elle écrivit une lettre pour ses parents. Il lui fallait à présent un hibou. Elle descendit quelques marches quand Harry et Ron sortirent de leur chambre à l'étage au-dessus.

- Ron ? l'interpella-t-elle. Je peux t'emprunter Coq ?

- Bien sûr, il n'y a pas de problème. Attends, je vais te le chercher.

Crystal remonta les marches tandis que le rouquin regagnait sa chambre.

- Salut ! Moi c'est Crystal ! Je ne sais pas si…

- Ah c'est toi la protégée d'Hermione ? fit-il en lui serrant la main.

Elle rougit. Sa protégée ? Quand même pas ! Mais cela la flattait malgré tout, outre le fait qu'elle n'aimait pas dépendre de quelqu'un. Mais Hermione s'était montrée patiente et excellente professeur, aussi la brune ne protesta-t-elle pas.

- Euh… En quelque sorte, oui. Et toi, tu dois être Harry ! On m'a beaucoup parlé de toi.

- Vraiment ? Oui, c'est moi.

Crystal regarda brièvement sa cicatrice en forme d'éclair. Il ressemblait beaucoup à l'idée qu'elle se faisait de lui, mais pas vraiment à l'acteur du film. Il était assez grand, avec des cheveux complètement désordonnés et des yeux verts émeraude. C'était assez impressionnant, mais elle évita de le fixer trop longtemps. Avant qu'il ne puisse ajouter quelque chose, Ron les rejoignit, Coq dans les mains.

- Et voilà Crystal, tu peux envoyer ta lettre maintenant.

- Merci beaucoup !

Ils descendirent dans la cuisine où Hermione trépignait littéralement d'impatience, debout, fixant la fenêtre. Soudain, elle poussa un petit hurlement perçant.

- Ce sont des hiboux, dit Ron d'une voix rauque.

Il se rua vers la fenêtre.

- Et il y en a trois, ajouta Harry qui les rejoignit.

Crystal observa avec amusement l'anxiété des trois sorciers. Elle ne pourrait pas passer ses BUSE, surtout que ses cours de rattrapage n'étaient pas finis. Mais à la rentrée, elle aurait une heure supplémentaire de chaque matière par semaine. Pourtant, cela ne la dérangeait pas, pour l'instant du moins. Cela lui fit penser à ses épreuves de français de juin. Elle aurait bien aimé avoir ses résultats, même s'ils ne valaient rien.

Pendant que les autres détachaient leurs lettres des pattes des chouettes, elle rajouta un post-scriptum afin de demander ses résultats à ses parents. Harry lui tendit soudain un parchemin. C'était Dumbledore qui souhaitait la voir le soir même de la rentrée. Elle ne l'avait encore jamais vu. Après avoir roulé son courrier, elle alla féliciter les trois sorciers qui avaient eu leurs BUSE.

.

* * *

_Alors ? =) Je dois continuer ? =p_


End file.
